


how to appreciate a cyborg body (and other lifehacks)

by apocryphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Atypical dirty talk, Bodyswap, Established Relationship, Light Wireplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphic/pseuds/apocryphic
Summary: He only hopes that this doesn't make looking in the mirror weird later on.—In which there is a lazy bodyswap, some reflection about first impressions, gratuitous touching of the naughty kind, and Genji showing McCree what it's like when he touches him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanyart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [tanyart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/pseuds/tanyart) in the [selfcestfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/selfcestfest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> So bodyswap happens through whatever plot device of your choice, and Genji shows McCree just exactly how his body mechanics/sensitivity works. It could start off purely instructional with Genji telling McCree how he prefers to be touched and kind of delve into things like “I like it when you do *this* to me” and generally making a huge incomprehensible mess out of McCree. For selfcesty-purposes, I would really like it to be Genji-centric. I mean, McCree is enjoying himself too, of course, but I have a huge soft spot for Genji learning how to love his cyborg body (while in McCree's body). 
> 
> Vocal/praise kink is encouraged, Genji getting McCree to be, uh, louder = nice.  
> Both of them getting off to the noises that they’re making in each other’s bodies = Super Nice A+.
> 
> Totally fine with wireplay/robo gore/sensitivity play/etc, or something very cyborg-focused would be awesome. I would prefer keeping any mention of cyborg genitals to a vague minimum, but if robodick needs to happen then who am I to stop it. :)c

It's one of Sombra's repurposed chronal accelerators that does it.

She tosses it their way with a delicate wave of perfectly manicured cyber-nails and phases out of sight. Both of the Overwatch agents involved are a bit too distracted to realize it before it's too late. Genji is busy leaping in front of a shotgun blast that was meant for McCree, a flash of his sword deflecting the shots, and McCree is busy taking aim at where Reaper's form had only just disappeared into smoke, a finger waiting on the trigger. Later, perhaps they would discover that Sombra had not really expected the turn of events either.

"What the _goddamn_ hell?" McCree demands when the lights have stopped dancing in his eyes. His voice sounds off, electronic, and he notices a HUD in front of his face, the screen of it flickering and sending feedback that he's pretty sure is meant to be monitoring his vitals. His heart certainly feels like it's working hard enough for that through-the-roof reading.

Then he notices that _neither_ of his hands seem to be flesh, and both of his arms are sheathed in armor that he knows all too well, has taken _off_ of someone else more times than he can count —

(then he takes a breather, because his brain doesn't seem to understand how to work with whatever filter's in this damn visor)

— and _finally_ he's able to really take his chance to look around and he sees himself.

"Oh," McCree watches his mouth say, his _own_ mouth, and the impossible revelation dawns on him as Genji-in-his-body finishes with, " _well_."

 

 

Winston, after explaining that he has very little idea how to fix this at the moment but that he'd be working nonstop to discover a solution, asks how they're holding up. Genji flings the cowboy hat off of its usual place (on McCree's body's head) and drops it on McCree's head (which is Genji's body's head) and wryly says _we're discovering new horizons, it's very exciting_.

Swapping bodies with your cyborg boyfriend seems dandy until you're the one getting used to feeling the world in a body that isn't yours. McCree learned the value of touch way back when he lost his arm. To be without the majority of his skin is like an itch he can't quite scratch. McCree can remember working alongside Genji years ago, how Genji's aggression was turned outwards every which way, how he'd snap with little mercy or how his jokes would shred McCree's patience when given the chance.

Now that McCree's the one dealing with trying to reorient himself with this body, he gets it.

Once they're in the quiet of their shared room, McCree starts to work on taking off the armor, beginning with the individual pieces of Genji's helmet. He watches Genji out of the corner of his eye. He's sitting on the bed, the fingers of his left hand toying at the buttons of the shirt that McCree had put on himself beneath his armor before they'd gone out — and before the skirmish had gone so terribly sideways.

"What's goin' on?" asks McCree. His eyes are drawn to the up-down motion of Genji's other hand, freed of McCree's glove. Even as he looks, Genji drags his bare palm against McCree's jeans.

"Your pants," Genji says. It's not an explanation, but he doesn't offer anything more. McCree gives up on his armor removal in favor of taking the necessary steps closer to Genji, who steals the hat from off his head once he sits next to him. The hat then gets tossed onto the nightstand with ease, like controlling the real strength behind the metal arm is already second nature to Genji.

"Yeah," says McCree nonsensically, and then adds, "Speakin' of pants. I'm feelin' a bit exposed."

McCree is given the opportunity to see what his expression looks like when he's trying not to laugh. Genji's still got his hand pressed to the jeans, but now it doubles as leverage for him to lean into McCree's space with a little, "Oh?"

Fully aware that he's being teased, McCree huffs and crosses his legs for good measure. "Why'd you quit wearing pants anyway?"

"They were no longer needed." Genji's smile is wide, though it slips the tiniest bit when McCree reaches out to take his right hand (and McCree remembers the earlier mishap in Winston's lab where shurikens had come out of his arm when he'd tried to grab something and he'd stared at his hand in bafflement; they'd taken the shurikens out after that). Genji doesn't pull away from McCree, grasping his hand in return.

"You're not freaked out at all about any of this?" McCree asks dubiously. He runs a thumb over the weathered knuckles of his own hand he's holding — _Genji's hand,_ right now. It feels like there's the thinnest bit of tissue paper between the pad of his thumb and Genji's skin and it takes McCree just under a couple of seconds to decide that he doesn't like it.

Genji purses his lips for a moment. "Less freaked out than you are, I think." With his free hand, he begins the process of taking the armor plating off of McCree again; when it becomes a two-hand job, he lightly tugs the other hand from McCree's grasp until he lets go. "This is not the first time I've been in a body that is not my own."

"You still feel like that? Like it ain't yours?"

"Not often anymore," he admits. "I've learned to accept what I cannot change."

McCree looks at him, brows furrowing together. The expression shifts when Genji's light fingers move to his thigh. "Hey, now," McCree starts, interrupted by Genji dipping forward to kiss his neck. It's a familiar spot, a place McCree tends to focus on in their more _usual_ circumstances. He exhales heavily, one of his own hands cupping Genji's cheek (and only slightly tugging at the beard there along his jaw, almost playful if not for his serious tone): "I wanna know you're alright."  

"Open your legs, Jesse," Genji coaxes instead in a low rumble at his throat. McCree's startled at how hearing it burns him up. "I promise, I _am_ alright," Genji continues, so McCree complies. "Are _you_?"

"Just a bit outta sorts." He moves to help Genji with the plating behind his knee, but Genji is faster and McCree is left watching him instead, the flick of fingers around clasps. Even in the somewhat dim light, it isn't hard to see Genji's movements. Either McCree needs to look into getting glasses once everything's sorted, or Genji's eyes are just as enhanced as the rest of him. McCree makes a note to ask sometime. "It's easier when I'm, uh." McCree pauses. "When I'm _myself_ tryin' to take it off of _you_."

"You are yourself now, only a little misplaced," Genji says with a grin. McCree is thrown off-kilter for a moment, feeling backwards for wanting to kiss him — himself? Genji slides his touch down McCree's arms until he can loop fingers around his wrists, and seems pleased with this. "You think so loudly."

McCree snorts, but he's not oblivious. "Next you're gonna tell me to lie back and relax."

Genji laughs and McCree's reminded of what it's like to hear himself in a recording, but the skipping breaths that follow are much closer to the rhythm of Genji's chuckling that he's so used to. Still, his heart aches as fondly as ever. "I never thought I would be so glad that I've become predictable," Genji says, releasing one wrist to press a hand to McCree's chest, urging him back. "I want to show you something."

" _Something_ ," repeats McCree with a _tsk_ , but he goes, somewhat awkwardly. Genji's gentle about it, clearly letting McCree decide whether he really wants to be shown this _something_ , but he's got McCree's interest.

"This is an entirely different feeling." As both a demonstration and an example, Genji right hand glides down the dips in McCree's side, where artificial flesh and muscle come together to form something much more wiry than the type of flesh Genji's boasting right now. "And it is a feeling I have not forgotten to miss."

McCree thinks of Genji's hand on his jeans, of how it felt to run his thumb over his knuckles, of how it feels now, even as he suppresses a little hitch in his lungs. "Yeah," he says, his chest rising and falling in controlled breaths.

"But that doesn't mean that when I touch you, or when you touch me, that I am not enjoying it," Genji goes on. He rests hands over the last of the armor between McCree's thighs, peering down at him. McCree notes with no small amount of despairing pleasure that Genji makes the devilish expression look good on him. "I want to touch you and show you how good it feels for _me_."

"Well, when you put it like that," goes McCree.

He only hopes that this doesn't make looking in the mirror weird later on.

 

 

"Careful, that you don't rip the sheets."

The warning does little to make McCree let go of the blankets, heaving for breath like he is. The whole _controlled breathing_ thing hadn't lasted long. He's got the distinct feeling that Genji's teasing him again, and it's as good as confirmed when Genji moves to work at him slowly with one hand, metal fingers toying around a wire with the other. McCree's teeth snap together and he hisses a sound as a shiver scatters up his spine.

Genji is touching McCree like McCree touches him, except, _except_ — McCree has zero experience with feeling like his nerves are on fire from Genji's expert attention. Genji knows his body well, has come to enjoy his body on his own and with McCree, but McCree has never been on the receiving end. Now that he is, he's straining to keep some semblance of coherency. The exosuit is far more sensitive than when he had the armor on.

At least Genji's taken off all of the clothes he'd had on; McCree's looking up at the curve of his own bare shoulders, sweat from exertion forming. It's a whole different angle than he's used to seeing. He's thrown once again by how he likes the scratch of his beard against his face as Genji kisses him, openmouthed, eager. McCree nearly whines into his mouth when Genji's fingers curl something _mean_ into the wire to pull it taut, leaving him panting afterwards.

"How do you feel?" Genji asks, no longer teasing, only intensity in his voice as he lets his lips travel down, biting at the curve of McCree's neck lightly.

"This is —" McCree starts and can't finish, because Genji's hand is still working him over and even without fingers playing at the wires that McCree knows all too well, McCree is jittery and too hot. He drops the blankets in favor of grabbing at Genji's back, hooking his arms to get his hands on his shoulders, scrabbles for purchase there and digs fingers in against his skin.

"I know," Genji breathes, meaning it, and bites again. It's not quite as light. McCree sounds choked when he curses, and Genji's hand quickens for all of a moment.   

He realizes, foggy, that Genji's just as into hearing himself as McCree is, that they're both equally as enthralled with experiencing their own bodies like this. McCree swears breathlessly again and rolls his hips up, crooks his leg that's underneath Genji and half-grins when he huffs and rocks against him for friction, too.

"It feels so good for me, Jesse," Genji murmurs into his ear. McCree drops his head back completely, content to gasp for air for a few seconds while listening. "When you touch me like this. When we're close like this."

It would be embarrassing, how much he likes Genji talking like that with _his_ voice, only McCree is actually more than a little wrapped up in it. His skin, no matter synthetic, no matter how artificial, feels like liquid fire, hotter everywhere Genji presses down. The heat isn't just surface level, and somewhere in the back of his head McCree wonders if there's some manual release command to get the vents going, but then Genji's kissing him again and he can hardly breathe.

McCree knows Genji likes being over him like this and that sort of preference doesn't carry over just because they've swapped bodies — but McCree goes all in with his gambles and, getting his hands where they need to be for the right kind of leverage, rolls them over. The whole _cyborg_ deal makes it easy, and then he's left on Genji's lap.

Genji grins up at him with a flushed wonder, hair wild on the pillow. "This is a nice view," he comments, shameless.

Another wave of warmth moves over McCree at the words and he rocks his hips experimentally, immediately deciding to keep doing it. "You always look good," he agrees, liking the sound of Genji's stuttered moan an awful lot.

"Hah." Genji slips his fingers under him, plucking at the wire that had nearly slipped from McCree's mind and the result is McCree giving a full-body shiver and a ragged noise all at once.

Genji laughs. McCree heaves for air.

"I like riding you," Genji continues, a steel grasp on his composure even while he pants for breath. McCree feels like static and heat. "Because I can _watch_ you." Genji grinds his hips up too, a quick pace that McCree doesn't want to discourage. He presses his palms against Genji's chest to stay balanced, keep it as even as he can. Genji's hands press into his thighs, gripping him there, and McCree finds that he likes it.

Genji continues, obviously reveling in McCree's pleasure, "But you touch me, like this —"

He manages to grab McCree's ass, guide his movements more firmly, and McCree goes _ah_. The flash of teeth tells McCree that Genji liked his little sound quite a bit, and he files it away hazily.

"— or like _this_ —"

And Genji's hands are on his hips. It's reflex that has McCree clutching at the fingers curled around his waist.

"— and I can barely keep myself together."

Genji laughs once again at how McCree's knocked breathless. McCree surges down, kisses him hard, and their movements shift into anything but a smooth rhythm. McCree adores the growl that Genji gives against his mouth, the way it sends a rush of heat through him; he bites at his lip in reply and purrs, "So take me apart then, lover."

It is embarrassingly easy, how fast Genji manages it from there. He rolls them over, holds McCree down with his body; the wire is given another flick and a brush of fingers, and Genji gets fingers in his hair and tugs, and McCree's gasping Genji's name louder than he means to and _oh_ , McCree thinks through the overwhelming, soaring bliss, _there's the vents_. He shivers in the comedown, the heat seeping from him so quickly, but Genji's body (his body) is delightfully warm against and over him. McCree gets a hand between them and Genji spills himself with a shudder.

They get settled again eventually. McCree is surprised that he's not immediately drowsy. Genji seems displeased once he realizes that _he_ is. There are pros and cons of body swapping, McCree decides.

"You really do love being manhandled," Genji murmurs, satisfied and lethargic where he lies against McCree. His heavy, welcome weight is unfamiliar as far as post-intercourse cuddling goes, but the way he lazes against him is anything but.

McCree kisses him and isn't shy when he says, "I love a lot of the things you do to me."

"And I would hope by now that you know how I feel about what you do to me," Genji muses. He presses his right hand to McCree's cheek to drag him in for another kiss.

 

 

They manage to get back into the right bodies by the next day thanks to Winston and Lena. Later, the first time McCree sees his reflection again, he purses his lips and considers that now he knows what he looks like when he orgasms.

"We should get a mirror," Genji says casually when he comes out of the bathroom.

McCree pauses and scratches at his beard and says, "Maybe."

 

**Author's Note:**

> me, with a list where i'm checking off each thing from tanya's prompt: random plot device, check; incomprehensible mccree, check; deep genji feelings abt his body, check; mcgenji emotions, check.......................... i think that's everything


End file.
